


Ertappt

by shipsheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsheep/pseuds/shipsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron und Harry haben Mühe ihre Bedürfnisse auszuleben während die Schule mit all diesen Menschen gefüllt ist. Deshalb geniessen sie die Ferien. Endlich allein und ungestört.<br/>Sie bleiben aber nicht lange ungestört.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ertappt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das für eine Freundin (Drarry-Shipperin) geschrieben, aber wollte es mit euch teilen. Ich bin gerade noch dabei es auch noch auf Englisch zu übersetzen.
> 
> I've written this for a friend who ships Drarry but I wanted to share it with all of you. I am currently translating it into English for more people to read it.

Harry zog die Decke weiter hoch. Der Winter hatte seine Kälte mitgebracht. Zum Glück lag aber Ron neben ihm, der herrlich warm gab, auf verschiedene Arten. Noch immer atmete Harry schwer, und sein Hauchen verschwand in der kalten Leere des Zimmers. Die aufgehende Sonne warf ihre Strahlen zwischen verstaubten Vorhängen auf die kalten Steinwände. Harry zupfte die Decke auch über Rons bebende Brust.  
„Du erkältest dich sonst...“, murmelte Harry kleinlaut in die Decke.  
„Ach, übermorgen fängt die Schule sowieso wieder an, da kann ich auch mal krank sein.“, entgegnete Ron, während er seine Hände entspannt hinter seinen Kopf legte, um die kühle Luft tief einzusaugen.  
„Du meinst wohl morgen“ Auf diesen Kommentar richtete sich Ron auf, schaute um sich, und bemerkte, dass der Morgen tatsächlich schon angebrochen war. Die Decke war wieder von Rons gut gebautem Oberkörper geglitten, und so gab Harry den Kampf mit dem Stück Stoff auf und griff nach seiner Brille, um sich den Anblick seines besten Freundes im Morgenlicht, gehärtet von der Kälte, nicht entgehen zu lassen. Als die Brille ihren Platz endlich auf seiner Nase gefunden hatte, sah er, dass Ron gedankenversunken durch den Raum schaute. Harry gähnte und streckte sich, wobei seine zerzausten Haare, die zu allen Seiten standen, das Bild eines müden Zauberers vollendeten. Ron durchbrach das Schweigen: „Morgen kommen sie alle wieder. Dann müssen wir uns wieder was anderes suchen...“ Es störte die beiden, dass sie sich immer zu verstecken mussten. So manche Nacht war vergangen, in der sowohl Harry, als auch Ron schmachtend in ihren Betten gelegen hatten, so nahe, dass sie nur ihre Arme ausstrecken mussten, um den anderen zu erreichen. Hogwarts war nicht der Ort für so etwas. Intoleranz an allen Ecken und Enden. Zudem war so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry gerichtet.  
Die beiden Schüler blickten sich stillschweigend an. Auf gewisse Weise traurig, ihre in den Weihnachtsferien gewonnene Freiheit zu verlieren.  
Schliesslich riss Ron die Brille von Harrys Nase und fragte enthusiastisch: „So, wo willst du es als nächstes? Wollen wir es in Nevilles Bett tun?“ Ron grinste Harry verstohlen an, und Harry erwiderte ein hämisches aber leicht dümmlich daherkommendes Lächeln. Ron war schon aufgesprungen und rannte, wie Gott ihn schuf, zu der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo er sich demonstrativ auf das leere Bett warf, in dem sonst ihr Freund Neville zu schlafen Pflegte. Das Bett quietschte.  
Sie mussten sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sie Nevilles Bett verschmutzten, da bis morgen ohnehin ein Hauself alles säubern würde. Ron lockte also Harry mit einem Finger zu sich, wobei er neckisch zwinkerte. Harry wollte die wohlige Wärme des Bettes, das sie doch gerade erst warm gemacht hatten, nicht verlassen, doch was ein paar Betten weiter auf ihn wartete, wollte er sich ebenfalls nicht entgehen lassen. Er huschte also auch geschwind zu Nevilles Bett. Dort angekommen, hatte sich Ron bereits aufgerichtet, sodass sich Harry eingeladen fühlte, auf seinem Schoss platz zu nehmen. Ron beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, wie sich „der Auserwählte“ auf seine Schenkel setzte, wie ein kleines Kind. Doch dann ganz und gar nicht wie ein kleines Kind schlang er seine Beine um seinen Rücken und seine Arme um seinen Hals. Ein inniger Kuss folgte. Im Eifer des Kusses presste Harry seinen Körper gegen den seines Freundes. Ihrer beider Lippen liessen hie und da ab, um den Jungs ein wenig Luft zu genehmigen, doch die Berührung aufzulösen gelang den beiden nicht. Zu gross der Drang nach mehr. Die beiden Zungen wanden sich umeinander und bei beiden setzte eine stossartige Atmung ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden einen Zauberstab aus Hartholz hatten. Und sie fühlten, wie ihre Zauberstäbe aneinanderpressten. „Ron – Bitte, mein...“, hauchte Harry ohne aber die Lippen des Rotschopfes zu verlassen. Es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass Harry Potter ihn um etwas bittet, doch Ron hatte ihn, sagen wir, gut erzogen. Ron nahm also eine seiner freien grossen Hände und umfasste gleichzeitig seinen, wie auch Harrys Stab. Harry liess den ersten Seufzer los, der gefolgt wurde von einzelnen kleineren im Takt zu den Bewegungen von Rons Hand.  
„Mehr“, hörte Ron gerade so knapp zwischen den Atemzügen von Harry. Das liess sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen, und er hob Harry unter den Beinen auf, um ihn in voller Länge auf das Bett zu werfen. Harry mochte es, wenn Ron die Initiative ergriff. Es machte ihn regelrecht scharf, ein wenig grob behandelt zu werden, und so liess er ein kleines Stöhnen aus, als das Bett ihn quietschend wieder zurückfederte.  
Er lag da, die Schultern gegen die Matratze gestemmt und den Oberkörper in die Richtung von Ron gedrückt, der am Fussende des Bettes sass, und mit Genuss zuschaute, wie sich Harry ihm anbot, sich einladend räkelte und nach ihm stöhnte.  
„Oh Potter, Sie sind so unanständig. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.“  
Zuerst reagierte Harry verwirrt, doch schnell begriff er, was Ron vorhatte. Nun setzte er sich auf und benahm sich ganz schüchtern und unschuldig.  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor Weasly...“, sagte er und schaute ihn so traurig an, wie er konnte, ohne dass es lächerlich aussah. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, und kroch wie eine Katze langsam in Richtung Ron. Harry schaute ihn intensiv an und schnurrte: „kann ich das nicht irgendwie wieder gut machen? Professor?“ Ron lächelte einseitig und sah ganz zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. „Werden Sie doch kreativ, Potter“, sprach er und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, sich auf seine Arme stützend. Harry spielte verlegen, biss sich sanft auf die Unterlippe und entgegnete gehorsam: „Ja, Sir.“  
Als Harrys Kopf in Griffweite von Ron angekommen war, streckte er einen Finger unter dessen Kinn und hob Harrys Kopf an, so dass seine tief grünen Augen in seine starrten. Harry lächelte verschmitzt und löste sich aus Rons Griff, um seinen Kopf zu senken.  
„Was haben Sie vor, Potter?“ Ron verwendete seine tiefe Stimme. Harry jedoch gab keine Antwort, da sein Mund anderweitig beschäftigt war. Ruppig griff Ron in den Urwald von schwarzen Haaren auf Harrys Kopf, als dieser seinen Stab komplett in sich aufnahm. Rons Stab war gross, und so war es anstrengend für Harry, ihn ganz zu schlucken. Er beneidete Ron um seinen mächtigen Zauberstab, war aber auch ganz glücklich über ihn. Er liess es langsam angehen, um nicht zu ersticken. Ab und zu verliess ein schwaches keuchen Harrys Mund, der schon beinahe ausser Atem zu kommen schien. „Härter, Potter!“, befahl Ron. Harry gehorchte auf das Wort. Als Harrys Lippen Ron stärker umschlossen, verkrampfte dieser leicht und liess seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Harry spürte, wie sich der Griff in seinen Haaren anspannte und die Hand langsam begann ihn zu führen und immer und immer stärker zu werden. Nachdem Ron ein kurzes „Ah“ ausgestossen hatte, keuchte er „100 Punkte für Griffyndor!“ Die Laute, die aus Rons Mund traten wurden lauter und unkontrollierter, bis er Harrys Namen zu murmeln begann. Bis anhin hatte er seine Augen zugekniffen, doch auf einmal riss er sie auf, da er Harrys Zähne gespürt hatte. Es war nicht schmerzhaft gewesen, doch erschreckt hatte es ihn.  
Da hörte er plötzlich eine erschrockene Stimme hinter sich. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Sie hatten die Türe nicht verschlossen, doch es war doch noch niemand da! Er fuhr herum, und sah, wie ein halbtransparenter Kopf aus der Wand ragte. Es war der fast kopflose Nick!  
Noch nie war es ihnen passiert, dass ein Geist sie erwischt hatte, und so hatten sie auch keinen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit verschwendet. Harry bemerkte Rons Regungen, liess Rons Zauberstab aus seinem Mund gleiten und schaute an Rons Becken vorbei, um dann voller Schrecken auch den Geist zu erblicken.  
„Scheisse! Nick!“ Harry stolperte in die Richtung der Wand, hielt sich noch kurzerhand ein Kissen vor. Nick wollte schon, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Raum wieder verlassen und so streckte er eine Hand nach ihm und stammelte „Warte! WARTE! Nick! Ich... Wir... Ähm“ Er hielt sich verzweifelt den Mund zu, und sah entsetzt zu, wie Nick auf Ron zu schwebte. Dieser verdeckte schnell seine Männlichkeit mit Nevilles Decke und sagte mit knallrotem Gesicht: „K-könnte das hier unter uns bleiben? Bitte, Nick!“  
Der tote Ritter blickte verwirrt zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her. „Na gut...“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und schwebte von Dannen. Sonst wäre er einfach durch sie durch geflogen, doch nun wich er ihnen aus und verschwand durch die Wand und murmelte dabei etwas, wie „Potter und Weasly... Wer hätte das gedacht...?“  
Harry fuhr seine Hände über sein Gesicht, in Verzweiflung ächtend. Er stand auf und lief im Kreis. „Nicht gut.... Das ist gar nicht gut... was, wenn er... verdammt... ich bin so blöd!“, murmelte er vor sich her, sich die Haare raufend. Leicht dümmlich sass Ron da und fragte: „Was hast du denn? Er hat doch gesagt, er sagt es keinem... Halb so wild!“ Darauf fuhr Harry um und schaute Ron entrüstet an, seine Augen zugekniffen, da er ohne Brille nichts sah. „Halb so wild?! Was ist, wenn das jemand erfährt? Keiner darf wissen, dass ich mit dir...“ Harry hielt kurz inne, rot anlaufend „solche Sachen mache...“ Ron aber interpretierte die kurze Pause falsch: „Was ist denn falsch an mir?“ Harry, der bereits wieder in Kreisen lief, noch immer nackt bis auf die Haut, blickte Ron überrascht an. Wusste er doch, dass Ron sehr empfindlich darauf reagierte, dass Ron dachte, er sei nur Harrys Vergnügung, sein Spielzeug und dem „Auserwählten“ nicht gut genug. „Nichts, Ron! Nichts!“ er begab sich langsam wieder zu Nevilles Bett und setzte sich wiederum auf Rons Schoss. „Gar nichts... vergiss es...du bist mir sehr wichtig...“ Harry spickte seine Wörter mit sanften Küssen. Ein naives Grinsen machte sich auf Rons Gesicht breit und er hauchte Harry ins Ohr: „Beweise es!“  
Während dieser kurzen Worte, hatte Ron bereits eine seiner Hände an Harrys Hintern platziert. Diese Hand liebkoste die eine der straffen Backen, während Ron die andere, die Rechte, zu Harrys Gesicht führte und zwei Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Hier“, merkte er an, als hätte er Harry gerade etwas geschenkt. Harry wurde ganz rot als er die beiden langen, breiten Finger in sich aufnahm. Er saugte und saugte an ihnen. Sie spielten mit seiner Zunge und seine Zunge spielte mit ihnen. Von langer Dauer war das Spiel jedoch nicht, denn schon bald zog Ron die Finger wieder aus dem warmen, nassen Mund. Ron schaute Harry auffordernd an, dieser verstand sogleich und nickte kurz. Ron zögerte nicht mehr weiter, und steckte die beiden feuchten Finger ohne zu zögern rasch und unvorsichtig in Harrys bebendes Loch. Dieser verzog das Gesicht auf die abrupte Penetration hin und stiess einen dumpfen schrei aus, woraufhin er sich eine Hand über den Mund schlug. „Es ist doch keiner in der Nähe, alle sind weg. Du brauchst dich nicht zurück zu halten“, beteuerte Ron, der gerade dabei war, mit einer Hand über Harrys Oberschenkel zu fahren, während er die Finger in Harry wie eine Schere auseinanderspreizte. Harry erschauderte ein wenig, und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, noch immer seinen Mund zu haltend. Obwohl Ron es störte, nicht die zerbrechliche Stimme Harrys hören zu können, erregte ihn Harrys benehmen auf eine Art. Er benahm sich wieder, wie anfangs, als er noch ängstlich und schüchtern gewesen war, als er noch nicht wusste, was er von dieser körperlichen Beziehung halten sollte.  
Ermutigt, doch ein wenig Stimme aus Harry heraus zu holen, schob Ron noch einen dritten Finger nach. Das Innere von Harry war warm, glatt und feucht. Harry liess einen schwachen Atemstoss aus und schaute Ron mitleiderregend an. Ron hatte doch jedes Mal ohne fehl die richtige Stelle gefunden, die Harry am ganzen Körper erzittern liess.  
„Ich glaube, das reicht... Komm“, forderte Ron auf, als er seine Finger aus Harry herausgleiten liess und Harrys Hüften ein Stück anhob. Er drückte Harrys Unterkörper näher zu sich. Harry hatte vergessen, seinen Mund zu zuhalten und hatte stattdessen beide seiner Hände auf Rons Schultern gelegt. Harrys Zauberstab war ganz aufgeregt geworden und rieb nun an Rons starkem Körper. Mit einer Hand hatte Ron seinen eigenen Zauberstab gefasst und ihn an Harrys Öffnung gesetzt.  
„Und nun, senke langsam deine Hüften...“ Harry war noch unentschlossen, zitterte er doch am ganzen Körper, teils aus Kälte, teils aus Aufregung, doch Ron packte ihn kurzerhand an den Hüften und stiess diese herab, während er mit beiden Händen Harrys Backen auseinanderspreizte. Aus Überraschung, Schmerz und Wohlgefallen, liess Harry ein lautes „Ah“ seinen Lippen entkommen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Rons grosser Stab füllte ihn, und dehnte ihn, so dass er kaum Luft bekam und so schaute er Ron vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser hingegen fand grossen Gefallen an dem, was er sah und hörte, vor allem aber an dem, was er fühlte. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und umgriff Harrys Zauberstab, der geradezu danach rief. „Bewege dich selbst“, befahl Ron. Ja, es war ein ganz klarer Befehl, doch sagte er es in solch sanften und vertrauten Tönen, dass es Harry annahm, als wäre es eine Bitte. Zuerst schaute Harry beschämt zur Seite, doch so wie Ron anfing, ihn zu reiben und streicheln, begann auch er seine Hüften langsam zu heben und zu senken. Anfangs war er sehr zögerlich, doch als der anfängliche Schmerz völliger Lust gewichen war, fand er sich wieder, Ron förmlich reitend. Nicht einmal Sorgen um seinen Geräuschpegel konnte er sich machen, so gefüllt waren sein Körper und Geist von seinem Freund. Ron war überwältigt von Harrys Einsatz und der Kraft, mit der er ihn fest in sich hielt und führte. Dies nahm Ron als Ermutigung, Harry genau so gut fühlen zu lassen. Harry selbst konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er gegen die starke Hand, die ihn hielt oder zu dem grossen Stab, welcher ihn auf andere Weise beglückte stossen sollte. Mit jeder Bewegung quietschte Nevilles Bett. Wüsste Neville, was gerade in seinem Bett zugeht, wäre er entweder zu tiefst angewidert oder aufs Heftigste erregt.  
Aufs Heftigste erregt wippte Harry immer noch auf und ab, schon begann es anstrengend zu werden, doch gleichsam begannen die Gefühle überhand zu nehmen. Mit der wenigen Luft, die Harry aufbringen konnte, stöhnte er wiederholt „Ron!“, „Ja!“ oder „So... gut!“. Harry war nicht mehr zu bändigen. Beinahe instinktiv griff Ron als er seinen Namen hörte an Harrys Hüfte um seinen immer intensiver doch auch müder werdenden Bewegungen nachzuhelfen. Harry hielt das Warten nicht länger aus und umfasste seinen eigenen Zauberstab und begann sich zu erleichtern. Sowie er die Geschwindigkeit und Intensität seiner Bewegungen noch einmal steigerte, keuchte er nur noch seines Freundes Namen, bis hin zu dem Punkt, als er kam und seine Magie über Rons Brust spritzte. Mit einem letzten „Ron!“ kam auch eben der endgültig zu seinem Höhepunkt. Harry, den er schon so lange kannte, auf diese Weise seinen Namen rufen zu hören, vollendete das Bad der Sensationen, in dem er schwamm. „Oh, Harry!“ hörte eben der, als er fühlte, wie in ihm drinnen die Magie aus Rons Stab geradezu explodierte. Selbst in sich fühlte er die Wärme. Auf dieses Erlebnis hin bog Harry noch ein letztes Mal seinen Rücken in den Qualen der Liebe, bevor er erschöpft halb auf, halb neben Ron zu liegen kam. Ihrer beider Brustkörbe bebten heftig auf und nieder in Erinnerung an das geschehene. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und fand Rons Gesicht mitsamt seinen Sommersprossen direkt vor ihm. Mittlerweile war es schon ganz schön hell geworden, und Rons kupferfarbene Haare fielen wie eine Hügellandschaft bei Sonnenuntergang. Ein klein wenig rappelte sich Harry noch auf, um Ron einen kleinen unschuldigen Kuss zu geben. Seufzend legte er sich wieder hin, den Kopf auf Rons Brust, und sagte ganz ausser Atem: „Ich freue mich schon auf die Frühlingsferien.“ Harry lächelte verträumt. „Frühlingsferien?“ Ron legte einen Arm um Harry, „Wir sind doch in etwa noch nicht fertig? Wir haben noch immer Deans Bett vor uns!“ Harry musste lachen und gab Rons Oberkörper einen winzigen Klaps bevor er liebevoll lächelnd sagte: „Ich brauche eine Pause, du Lustmolch! Deans Bett läuft uns schon nicht davon.“


	2. Verdächtigt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sieht etwas und beginnt Verdacht zu schöpfen.

Der erste Tag des Unterrichts war nie einfach. Alle waren ganz euphorisch ihre Freunde und Kollegen wieder zu sehen. Besonders während des Essens herrschte ein Aufruhr an allen Tischen. Der Syltherin Tisch war von allen der Ruhigste. Nicht, weil alle Slytherins herzlos waren, sondern einfach, da man keine überschwänglichen Begrüssungen brauchte. Draco sass da, gerade lustlos in ein paar Kartoffeln stochernd, umgeben von seinen Lakaien Crabbe und Goyle. Die beiden unterhielten sich über etwas belangloses, wie Besen oder Eulen, worum es wirklich ging, bekam Draco nicht ganz mit. Er schupfte blind sein Essen umher, während seine Blicke auf dem Tisch der Gryffindor ruhten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er misstrauisch Potter und Weasly beobachtete. Der Rotschopf, wie er ihn oft abschätzig nannte im Gespräch mit seinen Kollegen, flüsterte Potter etwas ins Ohr. Dieser wurde darauf knallrot und folgte mit seinen Augen den Bewegungen von Weaslys Lippen. Draco war verwirrt, und in seinem Kopf woben sich bereits die irrwitzigsten Ideen, als er auf einmal sah, wie Weaslys Hand unter der Tischplatter verschwand in die Richtung von Harrys Beinen. Harrys Augen wurden hinter dem Rahmen seiner Brille in Blitzesschnelle aufgerissen. Mit seiner Schulter stiess er Weasly in die Brust, und zischte ihm etwas zu. Einer der nervösen Blicke, die Harry um sich warf, traf Dracos Augen. Als Harry dann seinen Blick sofort auf sein Essen fixierte, war Dracos Verdacht komplett. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden. Noch einmal dachte er darüber nach, was er gesehen hatte, und fühlte sich gut. Wahrscheinlich, weil er etwas gegen die beiden in der Hand hatte. Zugegeben war es noch unklar und zu bestätigen, doch er war etwas auf der Spur. Das war es wohl. Schon hatte er seinen Mund aufgerissen und wollte es Crabbe und Goyle erzählen, als er beschloss es für sich zu behalten. Genussvoll ass Draco den Rest seiner Kartoffeln.  
Der erste Schultag kam und ging wieder vorüber. Es hatte bereits ein gedunkelt und im Gesellschaftsraum der Syltherin war kaum etwas los. Mit der Entschuldigung dringend die Toilette besuchen zu müssen, entkam Draco dem nervigen Geklammere von Pansy. Er ging tatsächlich zu den Toiletten und setzte sich in eine der Kabinen, doch mit dem Deckel runtergeklappt. Er dachte darüber nach, was er heute über Mittag gesehen hatte. Weasly und Potter. Eine Überraschung war es ja nicht, dass ausgerechnet ein Weasly so tickt, mit all den Brüdern und auch bei Harry überraschte es Draco keines Wegs. Ursprünglich war er hier her gekommen, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er seine These verifizieren konnte, um sie endgültig auffliegen zu lassen, doch seine Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen.  
Ob sie es wohl gemeinsam taten? Wie oft? Wo? In den Schlafgemächern hat man keine Privatsphäre, nicht einmal seinen eigenen Zauberstab konnte man dort in Ruhe reiben, geschweigenden den eines anderen. Sie müssten es heimlich machen, so dass es keiner sieht oder hört. Keiner soll es wissen. Das heute war wohl ein Ausrutscher gewesen, da sich Ron nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, als er Harry so nahe war.  
Schon begann Draco in seinen Gedanken beide, sogar Ron, beim Vornamen zu nennen.  
Sie müssten sich Orte finden, die keiner kennt und keiner besucht. Dort müssten sie still sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron Harrys Maul gewaltsam zu halten muss, damit der Bengel nicht schreit wie ein Kind, wenn Ron in ihn stösst. Ganz klar ist Ron der Mann in der Beziehung. Ich meine, schau dir nur einmal Harry an... Ja, Ron hält ihm nicht nur das Maul zu, sondern umklammert ihn mit seinen starken Händen, so dass er sich kaum noch bewegen kann. Vielleicht fesselt er ihn ja sogar. Damit der Auserwählte nicht einfach davonläuft. Ja, dicke Seile, nicht nur an den Händen, sondern auch an den Füssen. Und so fest sind sie geschnürt, dass es Harry bei jeder Bewegung schmerzt. Es tut ihm weh, es gibt Wunden, die er gut verstecken muss. Es tut ihm auch weh, wenn Ron unsanft in ihn hinein stösst, mit seinem sicherlich riesigen Zauberstab. Sicher wird er schreien wollen oder schwächlich um Gnade flehen, doch er ist geknebelt. Ja! Sein lüsterner Körper will es ganz klar, doch schüttelt er immer zu seinen Kopf und wehrt sich, nicht weil es ihm nicht gefällt, nein, „Hör auf“ bedeutet „Härter!“. So ist es doch! Schmerz und Lust will er.  
Draco atmete immer schwerer, wobei er bemerkte, dass sein eigener Zauberstab ganz hart geworden war und unbequem gegen seine Hose drückte. Er zog den Reissverschluss hinab, und befreite seinen Stab, der sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Stöhnend umfasste er ihn mit seinen kalten Händen. Mit unkontrollierten Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen, begann er seinen Stab zu umspielen. Weiter stellte er sich vor, wie es Ron und Harry taten, wie Harry schmerzverzerrt hechelte und Ron kräftig stiess und stiess.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Draco erleichtert hatte. Auf seinem Höhepunkt war er so kurz davor gewesen, einen der beiden Namen auszurufen, schon den ersten Buchstaben hatte er auf der Zunge, auf den Lippen gehabt, doch er beherrschte sein Mundwerk, und über gab sich völlig dem guten Gefühl des Orgasmus, das vom schrecklichen Gefühl der Erkenntnis abgelöst wurde. Er hatte sich soeben auf den Gedanken zweier männlicher Mitschüler, die ungezogene Akte vollzogen, einen heruntergeholt. Entsetzt starrte er seine Hand an, die ganz mit seiner Magie bedeckt war. Sowie er alles wieder verpackt hatte und sich die Hände sauber wusch, beschloss er die ganze Sache zu vergessen, auch das, was er heute gesehen hatte. Was ihn da wohl geritten habe, fragte er sich. Er wusste genau, dass, wenn sein Vater davon hörte, er noch entsetzter wäre, als wenn er mit einem Schlammblut daheim aufkreuzen würde. Jeder weibliche Muggel währe ihm wahrscheinlich noch rechter als der reinblütigste Mann. Beschämt und verwirrt kehrte er in den halbleeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um zu finden, dass all seine Freunde bereits in den Gemächern verweilten. Er folgte deren Beispiel und schief bald ein. Über die heutigen Geschehnisse dachte er nicht nach, doch träumte er davon.

Die Zeit verging, der Unterricht dauerte an und alles war wie immer. Draco war seinem Verdacht nicht mehr weiter gefolgt, da er sich für seine Gefühle schämte, die es ihn fühlen liess und da er verhindern wollte sie erneut zu fühlen. Dennoch hatte er immer ein Auge auf die beiden.  
Diese jedoch waren vorsichtig geworden und sie trafen sich nur noch im Raum der Wünsche. Dort waren sie sicherer nicht ertappt zu werden, doch trafen sie sich nicht so oft, als dass es den beiden genügen würde. Jetzt da die gesamte Schule nur so von Menschen wimmelte, war kaum ein Ort mehr sicher und nach dem Zwischenfall mit Nick waren sie noch vorsichtiger geworden. Sie waren sich immer und überall sehr nahe, doch durfte ihre Nähe nie die Nähe von Freunden überschreiten. So standen sie sich gegenüber, wenn sie sich des Nachts bevor sie zu Bett gingen umzogen. Sie schauten den Körper des anderen sehnsüchtig an, doch bei Blicken musste es bleiben. Um die Zeit zwischen ihren Besuchen des Zimmers der Wünsche zu überbrücken, konnten sie kaum mehr tun als das oder in der Toilette, wenn niemand da war in einer Kabine ein wenig zu küssen, sich ein wenig zu berühren.  
Mit der Zeit wurde es wärmer und der Frühling kam und mit ihm begann das Quidditch Training. Die Umkleideräume waren eine willkommene Gelegenheit sich beim umziehen zuzuschauen, beim befestigen der Rüstung zu helfen oder miteinander zu duschen.  
Ron und Harry mussten beide viel und hart trainieren, da ein Spiel bevorstand. Am Tage vor den Frühlingsferien spiele Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Das ganze Team war motiviert den Slytherins zu zeigen wo der Hammer hängt. Sobald der Schlusspfiff des Trainings die Luft durchrissen hatte, machten sich immer stets alle direkt zu dem Umkleiden auf. Meistens auch Ron und Harry, doch manchmal huschten sie geschwind unter die Ränge der Tribünen, wo sie keiner sehen konnte.

Der Tag des Spieles war gekommen. Als das gesamte Team noch neben dem Spielfeld stand, flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr: „Pass auf dich auf...“ „Du auch...“, entgegnete er.  
Lee Jordan kommentierte wie gewohnt alles und so rief er auch die Slytherins auf, die allesamt selbstsicher auftraten und sich in der Mitte des Feldes aufreihten. Als zweites wurde Gryffindor aufgerufen. Anders als die Slytherin trugen die Gryffindor wenigstens ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Ron und Harry standen wegen ihrer Positionen jeweils am Ende. Dafür stand Harry aber direkt Draco gegenüber, dem Sucher des feindlichen Teams. Bei den vergangenen Spielen hätte Draco nun ein freches „Viel Glück, Potter! Kannst es brauchen!“ oder etwas in der Art von sich gegeben, doch heute war er einfach nur ruhig. Das allein hätte Harry nicht beunruhigt, doch Draco mied sogar den Augenkontakt zu Harry. Als Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff und ein Jubeln durch die Mengen ging, riss sich Harry in Windeseile aus seinen Gedanken und schnellte gleichzeitig mit den anderen in die Höhe. Harry patrouillierte das Feld auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz und immer wenn sich Aufregung im Publikum breit machte schaute er zu Ron, ob Ron einen Punkt verhindert hatte. Harry gefiel die Art, wie stolz Ron aussah, wenn er einen Quaffle hat halten können. Darüber hinaus fand Harry Rons Statur auf einem Besen reitend ohnehin sehr anziehend. Von Gedanken an Ron leicht abgelenkt wurde Harry nur Haarscharf von einem Bludger verfehlt. Dies rüttelte ihn wach. Das Spiel dauerte jetzt bereits mehr als eine Stunde und so war Harry erleichtert einen goldenen Schimmer in der Ferne zu sehen. Sofort schnellte er auf diesen schwachen Punkt zu, doch Draco musst den Schnatz auch gesehen haben, denn schon bald prallten die beiden aneinander auf dem Wettrennen zum Schnatz. Schulter an Schulter reibend flogen sie so über das halbe Feld und hörten im Hintergrund Kommentare von Lee oder dem Publikum, nahmen sie jedoch nicht bewusst war. Beide streckten ihre Arme aus, um nach dem tänzelnden Schnatz zu greifen, der momentan sehr langsam unterwegs war. Harry warf Draco einen kompetitiven Blick zu bevor er alles auf eine Karte setze und sich ein Stück nach vorne schmiss. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich den Schnatz zu fangen und die Menge tobte – der Rotgoldene Teil jedenfalls. Doch das Toben wurde schnell zu Schock, denn Harry konnte seinen Besen nicht mehr richtig greifen und flog so in unkontrollierten Spiralen auf den Boden zu, den Schnatz immer noch stark umklammernd. Harry landete unsanft auf dem Boden und kaum ein Moment verging, bevor Ron nicht schon zu ihm geschnellt war. Ron richtete Harry auf und fragte ihn, wie es ihm ginge, und ob man Madam Pomfrey rufen solle „Nein, alles ist gut. War bloss eine unsaubere Landung“, antwortete er, ein schmerzvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Dann bringen wir dich erst mal in die Umkleide!“, sagte Ron und tat es. Er nahm Harry hoch und Harry genoss die Nähe und Fürsorge während Ron ihn unter aufwand all seiner Kräfte übers Feld bis zu den Umkleiden trug. Dort angekommen setzte er ihn auf eine Bank woraufhin sich das Team um Harry scharte. Tausende von „Alles okay?“ und „Bist du verletzt?“ flogen durch die Luft gespickt von einzelnen „Guter Einsatz“. Harry mochte diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit nicht und so wimmelte er ab: „Mir fehlt nichts! Wir haben doch gewonnen, oder?“ Erst jetzt setzte bei den Gryffindor das Gefühl des Sieges langsam ein und sie gratulierten einander. Ron, der neben Harry sass, bemerkte, dass Harry ganz licht schwankte. „Mir ist ein wenig schwindlig, aber ich will dass die anderen feiern gehen!“, sagte er zu Ron, der das sofort weiterleitete. Ron blieb noch mit Harry sitzen, bis alle aus der Umkleide verschwunden waren. „Bis später Harry!“, sagte Angelina noch kurz bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. „Du mich auch!“, rief Ron verärgert hinterher. Harry begann herzlich zu lachen und legte seine Hand auf Rons Wange.

In der Umkleide der Slytherin war die Stimmung eher bedrückt oder enttäuscht. Ein grosser klotziger Slytherin stiess Draco mit der Schulter im vorbeigehen so, dass es ihn auf die Bank warf vor der er stand. Wie immer gaben sie dem Sucher die Schuld, doch keiner würde es aussprechen. Dracos Gedanken waren aber an einem anderen Ort. Er hatte zugeschaut wie Ron Harry aus dem Feld getragen hatte. Wie es Harry wohl ging? Draco konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass er Schuld war an Harrys Sturz. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Insbesondere nicht Potter gegenüber. Abwesend zog er seine Kleidung wieder an und stahl sich aus der Slytherin Umkleide.  
Entschlossenen Schrittes lief er zur Umkleide der Gryffindor in der Hoffnung dort Harry anzutreffen. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, so schwer es ihm auch fallen würde.

Draco stand vor der Türe der Gryffindor Umkleide, die Hand schon erhoben, um die Türklinke herunter zu drücken, doch da hörte er Stimmen, die durch die Türe zu ihm drangen. „Lass mich auch!“ die Stimme gehörte zweifellos Potter. „Nichts da! Du bist verletzt. Und jetzt halt still“, kam eine Stimme zurück, die nach den gegebenen Umständen und dem nervigen Unterton Weasly gehören musste. Weasly und Potter schienen sich nie zu trennen. Draco war einerseits erleichtert, dass Harry noch da war, doch gleichzeitig nervös und fühlte sich schuldig. ‚Du bist verletzt’ , hat er gesagt. Verärgert über sich selbst kniff Draco die Augen zu, runzelte die Stirn und riss die Türe in einem Schwung auf.  
Der Anblick, der auf ihn wartete liess seinen Atem stocken. Harrys Finger hatten sich im struppigen Schopf auf Rons Kopf verfangen, dieser jedoch war zwischen Harrys Beinen platziert, welche wiederum auf die Bank, auf der Harry sass, gestemmt waren, nackt. Seine lüsternen Seufzer versuchte Harry so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken, da sie sich in einem öffentlichen Raum befanden, doch als er Draco im Türrahmen sah, riss er seine Augen weit auf und keuchte laut: „Malfoy!“ Irritiert, nicht seinen Namen zu hören, wandte sich Ron ebenfalls um und sah entsetzt Malfoy dort stehen. Draco konnte eine seltsame Flüssigkeit in Rons Mundwinkeln sehen.  
Der fast Kopflose Nick war eine Sache, aber jetzt, da Malfoy sie gesehen hatte, war alles verloren. Keiner an der Schule würde es nicht erfahren, wenn sie Malfoy entkommen liessen. Ron sprang als gleich auf und rannte zur Türe, um sie hinter Draco zuzuschlagen, diesen packte er um den Hals und hielt ihm den Mund zu, während sich Draco wand und wehrte. Mit all seiner Kraft hielt Ron den Eindringling fest und ruhig. „Scheisse, was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Ron halb ängstlich, halb wütend. Harry wirbelte bereits durch die Umkleide, bis er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte. „Incarcerus!“, rief er lautstark, woraufhin Seile aus Harry Zauberstab hervortraten und sich der Richtung des Zauberstabes folgend um Draco schlängelten bis er so gebunden und gefesselt war, dass er zu Boden fiel und Ron ihn auffangen musste. Die Seile schnitten in Dracos Fleisch und mit einem entsetzten Schrei landete er in Rons Armen. Einen tief verwunderten Blick warf Ron Harry zu. „Woher kennst du denn den Zauberspruch?“, fragte Ron verdutzt. Harry antwortete, während er sich gerade etwas anzog, um nicht noch länger nackt herum zu laufen: „Keine Ahnung... Er war in einem von Hermines Büchern und ich dachte, ich könnte ihn gebrauchen...“ Sie tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, lächelnd und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.  
Draco hatte endlich gefasst, was geschehen war, so schnell war es doch geschehen, und er begann sich zu echauffieren: „Was soll das? Lasst mich sofort frei! Mein Vater wird hiervon hören!“ Ron und Harry wechselten einen kurzen Was-sollen-wir-tun-Blick, doch dann begann Harry zu lächeln und lief zu Draco und Ron, seine Sporttasche in der Hand. Vor Ron und Draco legte er seine Tasche ab, zu Rons Verwirrung und Dracos unguter Vorahnung. Zuerst zog er langsam Dracos grün-silbernen Schal aus, um ihn ihm dann als Knebel um den Mund zu binden. Draco protestierte lautstark, doch die dicke Wolle seines Schals dämpfte die Schreie auf ein Minimum. Ron, der immer noch Malfoy stützte, wusste nicht so recht, was Harry vor hatte und ob er lieber lächeln oder sich fürchten sollte. Draco wurde langsam schwer in Rons Armen, doch auch da konnte Harry Abhilfe schaffen. Bevor Harry jedoch irgendetwas tat, rieb er sich die Augen, wie er es nicht selten tat, wenn er sich an etwas erinnern musste. Nach ein paar Augenblicken konnte man förmlich die Erleuchtung in seinen Augen sehen.  
Den Zauberstab auf Draco gezielt, sagte Harry deutlich „Mobilicorpus“, was Dracos Körper in der Luft schweben liess und somit die Last von Ron nahm.  
Der Zauberspruch liess Draco nicht nur schweben, er fühlte sich auf einmal ganz seltsam. In seinem Bauch herrschte ein Gefühl des Fallens und alle seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Er schnaubte verängstigt und schaute hektisch zu Ron und Harry. Die Situation, in der er sich befand war ausweglos. Keinen Muskel konnte er mehr bewegen. Stark gedämpfte Hilfeschreie traten an Rons Ohren, der sich ein hämisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte, das aber noch immer von Angst und Schock, ertappt worden zu sein, durchmischt war. „Schön und gut, aber was jetzt?“, fragte Ron, denn das Problem war noch lange nicht aus der Welt geschafft. Malfoy hatte sie ertappt. Er fuhr fort: „Gibt es da keine Zaubersprüche? Um jemanden vergessen zu lassen?“ Ron war noch immer panisch und lief in Kreisen, doch Harry hingegen war den umständen entsprechend sehr ruhig. Er drückte Ron seinen Zauberstab, den er immer noch auf Draco richtete, in die Hand, zog langsam seinen Tarnmantel aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn vorsichtig um Dracos Hals, so dass sein Körper verschwand und nur noch sein geknebelter Kopf in der Luft schwebte. „Erstmal weg hier... Ich schlage vor...“, und den nächsten Teil flüsterte er in Rons Ohr, wobei er sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um es überhaupt zu erreichen: „Raum der Wünsche.“ Harry schaute Ron mit einem schwachen Lächeln und heraufgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ron verengte seine Augen, da er nicht genau wusste, was Harry vor hatte, doch er wusste auch, dass Harrys Pläne nicht immer die Schlechtesten waren. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie hier weg, bevor noch jemand hereinstürmt. Was hatten die sich nur gedacht?  
Harry zog sich schnell an, nahm Ron seinen Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand und versteckte ihn unter seinem Mantel, immer noch auf Draco gerichtet. Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und meinte zu Ron: „Eine Augenbinde wäre nicht schlecht...“ Er folgte aufs Wort und entledigte sich Kurzerhand seiner eigenen Krawatte, um sie dann vor Dracos Augen zu binden. Dracos Pegel der Angst stieg höher und höher, nun war er gefesselt und konnte weder sehen, noch sprechen. Was würden die beiden wohl mit ihm anstellen? Was hatten sie vor? Ron zog den Tarnumhang vollends ganz über Dracos Gesicht, so dass kein bisschen von seinem zitternden Körper und verängstigten Gesicht zu sehen war.  
Auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche begegneten sie einigen Mitschülern, die ihnen zu ihrem Sieg gratulieren wollten. Diese abzuwimmeln war nicht immer ganz einfach. Da Draco zwar unsichtbar, nicht aber materielos war, galt besondere Vorsicht. Hermine, die sie schon gesucht hatte, wäre beinahe in Draco hineingelaufen. Sie liess sich nur abwimmeln, indem die beiden ihr einschärften, sie würden nach dem Spiel ein Bad nehmen wollen. Erst richtig heikel wurde es aber, als Hermine etwas zu hören meinte. Ron wäre beinahe das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, doch Harry antwortete, dass es wohl ein Geist gewesen sein müsste. Solch eine Ausrede zog auch nur in der magischen Welt.


	3. Überzeugt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco behauptet, dass er ekelhaft findet, was Ron und Harry tun, doch stimmt das wirklich?

Der Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich für die zwei und ihren Gefangenen. Der Raum hatte die Form des Schlafzimmers angenommen, das Ron und Harry immer gemeinsam besuchten. Einer der beiden musste sich diesen Raum gewünscht haben. Das Zimmer glich einem Hotelzimmer, denn es hatte ein Bett, eine Couch, einen Fernseher, einen Tisch und sogar eine kleine Küche, und alles in allem sehr stilvoll eingerichtet. Es war noch alles genau so, wie es die beiden vor ein paar Tagen zurückgelassen hatten, sogar das Bett war durcheinander, wie sie es verlassen hatten.  
Ron wedelte ein Zeitchen mit den Armen durch die Luft, bis er Malfoy gefunden hatte und ihm mit Schwung den Tarnumhang vom Leibe riss. Harry, der nicht so recht wusste, wo er den schwebenden Malfoy deponieren sollte, schaute sich um und bemerkte einen Haken, der an einer Kette über dem Bett hing, der bis anhin aber noch nicht dort gewesen war. Harry begann mit seinem Zauberstab einzelne Seile zu berühren, die sich sofort in Luft auflösten. Nur die Seile, die Dracos Hände aneinander schnürten liess er intakt. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs liess er Malfoy hinüber zum Bett schweben. Dort angekommen hob Harry Dracos Hände an und hängte das Seil, welches sie band, an den Haken. Draco war erleichtert gewesen, als Harry begonnen hatte, die Seile zu kappen , doch als er dann spürte, wie Harry seine Hände bewegte und er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, und zu dem kein einziges Wort gewechselt wurde, da Ron beobachtend und neugierig im Raum stand, lief Draco ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Noch immer konnte er nichts sehen und nicht sprechen, aber dennoch gab er sein Bestes, nach Befreiung zu schreien. „Lassen wir ihn doch reden...“, meinte Ron, der sich nun zu den beiden gesellt hatte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und löste dann den Schal von Dracos Mund und beendete den Zauberspruch. Malfoy hing nun kniend auf dem Bett und atmete hektisch ein und aus. „Wo bin ich? Was macht ihr mit mir? Ihr werdet doch nicht...?“, stammelte Draco, der trotz der Augenbinde realisierte, in welcher Situation er sich befand. „Was werden wir nicht?“, fragte Ron, als er Draco die Augenbinde abriss. Rons Gesicht war sehr nahe an Dracos, was diesen noch nervöser als ohnehin schon werden liess. Draco hatte Angst, war aber doch gleichzeitig wütend und das Adrenalin machte ihn ganz aufgeregt und mutig und so verzog er das Gesicht, schaute Ron in die Augen und sagte: „Was ihr getan habt war ekelhaft!“ Dies zu sagen tat ihm beinahe schon weh, fühlte er doch, dass ihn der Anblick leicht erregt hatte. Scham wurde in ihm breit. Scham, Verwirrung, Selbsthass. Draco schaute auf und blickte direkt in Rons wütende Augen. Rons Wut brodelte in ihm, doch regte er sich nicht – entweder hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle oder aber überlegte er immer noch, wie er reagieren sollte. Harry kam ihm aber zuvor und griff Ron bei der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel schaute Harry Draco an, der die beiden beobachtete, und sprach: „Findest du das ekelhaft?“ Daraufhin küsste Harry Ron ganz sanft und unschuldig. Draco blinzelte stumm. „Oder das?“ Harry löste für diese Worte kurz seine Lippen von denen seines Freundes und vertiefte den Kuss dann, so dass Draco deutlich hören konnte, wie sehr er den Kuss genoss und so dass Draco genau sehen konnte, wie die beiden keinen Zungeneinsatz scheuten. Ron verstand, auf was Harry hinaus wollte und machte mit, indem er begann Harrys Hals zu liebkosen. „Oder das...?“, sagte Harry, die Augen genussvoll zusammen kneifend und den Mund aufgerissen. Draco brachte kein Wort hervor, zu interessant war die Darbietung vor seinen Augen. Dennoch schaute er gleichsam mit Entsetzen, wie mit Freude zu. Ron begann Harrys Pullover mit den Händen hinauf zu schieben und schlussendlich über Harrys Kopf zu ziehen. Sobald Harrys zotteliger Kopf das Loch des Pullovers verlassen hatte, fuhr er fort: „Oder das?“ Seine stimme wurde leicht zitterig, da Ron begonnen hatte die Bahn seiner Küsse dem Hals entlang abwärts fortzusetzen. Langsam, so dass keinesfalls der Kontakt zu Ron abbrechen würde, begann er sich auf das Bett zu legen, Ron folgte und bald fanden sie sich einen über dem anderen, neben ihnen hing immer noch Malfoy, der die Geschehnisse mit weiten Augen verfolgte. Harrys Hände hatten sich in Rons Haare geflochten und als Ron Harrys Nippel erreichte und ohne zu zögern loslegte, warf Harry seinen Kopf mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen nach hinten und schaute lusterfüllt Draco an. „Mmh... Oder das?“ Mit diesen Worten führte Harry den rothaarigen Kopf mit leichtem Druck nach unten. Bald fand Ron eine lästige Hose. Hastig löste er die Gurtschnalle und zog Harry die Hose förmlich von den Füssen. Auch die Unterhose hatte er mitgerissen und so lag Harry nun nackt vor ihm auf dem Bett, sich räkelnd. „Oder das?“ Harry widmete Draco nicht einmal mehr einen Blick, so fixiert war er auf Ron. So störte es Harry auch nicht, sich vor Malfoy zu entblössen. Dracos Atmung begann schneller zu werden und er schaute erwartungsvoll zu Ron, wollte er doch wissen, was als nächstes geschah. Draco fand jedoch einen Ron, der vergessen zu haben schien, dass Draco auf dem Bett sass, aufgehängt wie Wäsche zum Trocknen. Ron sah nur noch Harry. Er entledigte sich seiner eigenen Kleidung, total in Fahrt, denn Ron war ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr zu stoppen. Als er war, wie Gott ihn schuf, hefteten sich Dracos Blicke, die zuvor Harrys Körper genossen hatten, an Rons Zauberstab. Dracos Augen wurden noch grösser, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Lange blieb ihm die Aussicht aber nicht, denn Ron tauchte blitzschnell wieder ins Geschehen und lag wieder auf Harry, wie ein Löwe, der seine Beute zu Boden hielt. Die Küsse, die fielen waren schnell und leidenschaftlich und schlichtweg überall. Alles geschah schneller und näher und realer, als dass es Dracos Verstand begreifen konnte. Als Ron begann Harrys Beine zu heben und in Richtung dessen Brust zu führen, sie dabei spreizend, und Harry „Ah... Oder das?“ stöhnte, verlor Draco die Beherrschung. Die beiden hätten einfach ohne ihn vollendet, was sie begonnen hatten, hätte Draco nicht gerufen „HÖRT AUF!“  
Überrascht blickten die beiden Gryffindors zu ihrem gefangenen Slytherin. Dieser hing vor ihnen, heftig schnaubend, doch bereute er, seine so eben geäusserten Worte. Ron blickte ihn erneut wütend an. Harry schlängelte sich unter Ron hervor, hielt seine Schulter und begann zu lachen. Ron begriff nicht warum, bald sollte er es doch verstehen. Harry bückte sich, so dass er Dracos Lendenbereich anstarrte. „So ekelhaft findest du es ja doch nicht...“, grinste Harry, als er sah, wie sich Dracos Hose unmissverständlich wölbte. „Nicht wahr, kleine Schlange?“, stichelte Harry den Slytherin, als er Dracos Hose langsam zu lösen begann. Draco blieb die Luft aus. Er war tatsächlich hart geworden. Er war ertappt worden. Harry musste schon gewusst haben, dass er solche Gefühle hat. In Dracos Gesicht stand pures Entsetzen geschrieben. Er war gefesselt in einem Raum zusammen mit einem Paar und einer unangebrachten Erektion. Zu allem Überfluss konnte er nicht nur nicht vor Harrys Händen fliehen, sondern auch nicht vor Rons Blicken, welche die Situation äusserst misstrauisch zu begutachteten. Harry war mittlerweile bei der letzten Grenze, einer schwarzen engen Unterhose angelangt. Die vorherige Schicht hatte er sorglos herunter gezogen, doch nun wollte er Draco ein wenig zappeln lassen. Mit einer Fingerspitze fuhr er über den von Stoff bedeckten Hügel, bevor er das Kleidungsstück mit einem Zug herabriss. Draco schloss die Augen, als hätte er etwas schlimmes zu erwarten, doch stattdessen hörte er Harry spielerisch äussern: „Nun ja, kleine Schlange trifft es nicht ganz“ Harry fand sich als derjenige mit dem kleinsten Zauberstab im Raum wieder, doch störten ihn solche Dinge nicht. Diese letzten Worte hatten Dracos Zauberstab sich regen lassen. „Schau ihn dir an... er findet uns ach so ekelhaft...“, sagte Harry, zu Ron gewandt während er seine Finger langsam der Unterseite von Dracos Zauberstab entlang streichen liess.   
Je länger Harry nur mit ihm spielte, desto mehr wimmerte Draco. Ron beobachtete das ganze immer noch misstrauisch , wie ein Lehrer am Prüfungstag. So wie Draco begann zu zittern, verliess ein schwaches „Bitte“ seine Lippen. Harry schaute triumphierend zu ihm auf: „Bitte – was?“ Harry blickte zwischen Draco und seinem Zauberstab hin und her. Von dem bekam Draco aber nichts mit, da er seine Augenlieder so stark zusammendrückte, wie es ihm möglich war. Sein Zauberstab hatte begonnen zu schmerzen und so wiederholte er mit geknirschten Zähnen: „Bitte!“  
„Nun gut“, sprach Harry, der sich kurz zu Ron kehrte und ihn ansah, als wollte er um Erlaubnis fragen oder um Verzeihung bitten, aber viel eher tief entschlossen als unsicher aussah. Sanft und vorsichtig küsste Harry die Spitze Dracos Zauberstabs, woraufhin dieser schlagartig ausatmete. Vorsichtig, wie an einem Säurepop, leckte Harry an dem Stab vor seinem Gesicht, doch das Brennen, das Säurepops so mit sich brachten, lokalisierte sich nicht an Harrys Zunge, sondern viel eher in Dracos Innerem. Draco wurde zusehends lauter und lauter, ganz entgegen Rons Gefallen. Harry zeigte Mitleid und nahm Draco ganz in sich auf. Draco stöhnte laut auf. Noch nie hatte jemand ausser ihm seinen Zauberstab berührt, und ihn nun in Harrys Mund zu wissen, stürzte ihn in die Fluten des Elysiums. Er wollte seine Hände losreissen und Harrys Kopf gegen sich stossen, doch die Seile banden ihn fest und er ballte im Wohlgefallen seine Fäuste. Harry saugte immer härter an Draco und er verlor sich ganz und gar. Genauso verlor sich Draco, verlor seine Kontrolle. Das Gefühl, dieses zauberhafte Gefühl der Lust verbreitete sich in seinem Körper, verbog ihn, krümmte seinen Rücken, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stiess den Namen „Harry“ aus seinen Lippen bevor sich seine Magie in Harrys Mund ausbreitete. Harry wich zurück, so dass der grösste Teil von Dracos Magie in seinem Gesicht landete. Harry atmete erst tief durch, hustete wegen der Flüssigkeit, die noch in seinem Rachen klebte.   
Dracos Kopf baumelte hinab, atmend, als hätte man ihm gerade erst den Knebel abgenommen. Harry blickte zu ihm auf, doch der forsche Blick in seinen Augen gefiel Draco nicht, liess ihn erneut ängstlich werden. Immerhin war er noch immer gefesselt und in der beiden Gewalt. Langsam erhob sich Harry bis dass er auf Dracos Augenhöhe war. Lächelnd wischte er sich mit zwei Fingern ein paar Tropfen von Dracos Magie von seiner Wange und leckte einmal genüsslich daran. Draco hatte seine Angst ein wenig verloren und so richtete er sich ein wenig auf und hörte „So, und den Gefallen...“ Harry steckte kraftvoll seine beiden klebrigen Finger in Dracos Mund und hielt sein Kinn fest. Draco wehrte sich schleppend, als Harry begann mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Harry fuhr fort: „erwiderst du mir jetzt!“ Er befreite seine Hand und hob die Seile aus dem Haken, so dass Draco vor ihm zusammensackte. Harry kniete sich zu ihm runter und bevor Draco sich aufrappeln konnte, ergriff Harry den blonden Kopf und führte ihn unsanft zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab. „Und pass mit deinen Zähnen auf“, ermahnte Harry. Draco dachte nicht einmal über das nach, was er tat, sondern gab sich einfach dem Geschehen hin. Ohne lange zu zögern verschlang er Harry gänzlich. Draco war froh, dass sein blonder Schopf sein Gesicht verdeckte, so dass Harry nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr es Draco in Wahrheit genoss, so behandelt zu werden. „oh!“, seufzte Harry, überrascht von Dracos Hingabe.  
Ron sass noch immer da, geduldig. Doch schaute er Harry vorwurfsvoll an. Harry winkte ihn mit seinem Kopf herüber, doch Ron verstand nicht, da Harry unfreiwillig zuckte, so hart wie Draco an ihm saugte. Er gab wirklich sein Bestes. „Langsam!“, wies ihn Harry zurecht, beugte sich Harry vor und schlug ihm herzhaft auf die nackte Po Wange. Draco zuckte zusammen und verschluckte sich beinahe. Noch immer über Draco gebeugt griff Harry genüsslich an Dracos Hintern. Bis zu diesem Punkt machte Draco keine besonderen Anstalten und erzeugte in Harry noch immer Gefühle, die er zu äussern bestritt, doch dann fasste Harry fester zu und zog die beiden Backen auseinander. Simultan spreizte Harry Dracos Beine und sagte zu Ron: „Warum spielst du nicht mit?“ Harry gelang es endlich Ron seine Absichten klar zu machen, indem er von Ron zu Dracos Hintern blickte. Ron setzte sich in Bewegung, kopfschüttelnd lächelnd, als wolle er sagen ‚Oh, Harry...’. Diese Bewegung blieb von Draco nicht unbemerkt und er ahnte Schlimmes. Er liess von Harry ab und versuchte sich zu wehren, als Ron bereits hinter ihm war und sein hinteres Ende fest gepackt hatte. Sein Widerstand scheiterte kläglich, da er noch immer gefesselt war und er von vier Händen zurückgehalten wurde. „Nein!“ schrie er entgeistert, doch Harry packte ihn am Kinn und richtete Dracos Gesicht zu seinem. Die beiden befanden sich in Kuss-nähe, als Harry beruhigte: „Keine Angst, es wird nicht so sehr weh tun... Vertrau mir.“ Rückversichernd schaute Harry zu Ron und entdeckte, dass er schon seinen Zauberstab in Händen hielt und sich darauf vorbereitete in Draco zu stechen. „Warte!“, rief Harry ihm zu. „Hab Gnade, bereite ihn zumindest darauf vor. Es ist immerhin sein erstes Mal... Hab ich recht?“ Harry schaute hinunter zu Draco, der sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt hatte. Als Dracos Blick Harrys traf, wurde er ganz rot und liess zugleich wieder seine blonden Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen. Harry lachte. Ron, der aus dem ganzen Spiel nicht so viel Freude ziehen konnte wie Harry und allem Anschein nach auch Draco, stiess widerwillig und unsanft seinen Zeigefinger tief in Dracos Öffnung. Dieser Schrie auf: „Hör auf! Ah! Das tut weh! Nimm ihn raus! Lass m-...“ Und weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte ihm bereits das Maul zugehalten. Harrys Gesicht war wieder kurz vor Dracos, dessen vor Entgeisterung weit aufgerissenen Augen sich hie und da schmerzerfüllt zusammenkniffen, da Ron am anderen Ende wohl grob mit Draco spielte. Dieses mal sprach Harry zart wie ein Engel: „Es ist dein erstes Mal... es wird sich bald besser anfühlen.“ Gerade zu befehlend sah Harry zu Ron auf, der mit den Augen rollte und nun ganz vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger nachschob. Draco sah Harry flehend an, und dieser liess sein Gesicht auch los nachdem er ihm, obwohl er den Raum schalldicht wusste, zugeflüstert hatte: „Leise, oder willst du, dass dich jemand hört?“ Voller Angst gehört und erkannt zu werden unterdrückte Draco die Schreie, die er nur zu gern von sich gegeben hätte. Erst als Ron, der sich nicht sicher war ob Malfoy nach nur zwei Fingern schon bereit für seinen Zauberstab war, einen Dritten einführte, schrie Draco wieder auf. Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Schrei aber gewandelt. Er hatte die Lust im Schmerz entdeckt. Wie in seinen Fantasien. Seine Schreie waren nun nicht mehr als die Reaktion seines Körpers. Den neu gefundenen Genuss sah und hörte man ihm an. Harry ballte seine Faust in den sonst ach so gut frisierten blonden Haaren und zog den Kopf, der daran hing, nach hinten. Doch sah er ihn nicht an, sondern nickte Ron zu, der bereits in den Startlöchern stand und auf Kommando ohne jegliches Zögern in Draco hinein stiess. Der Echte war nun aber doch mehr als die Finger gewesen und Draco schrie und heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Während Dracos Körper zu Rons Stössen bebte, sah Harry, wie sich Dracos Augen mit Tränen füllten. Harry erfüllte ein kurzer Anflug von Mitleid, doch anstatt darauf zu reagieren, erstickte er Dracos Schreie, indem er ihn wieder zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab stiess. Draco stöhnte noch ein letztes Mal schmerzverzerrt auf, bevor er Harrys Stab in seinem Mund fand. Ron zeigte noch immer kein Erbarmen und rammte tiefer und härter in Draco als er es jemals mit Harry wagen würde. Während der ganzen Zeit beobachtete er nur Harry, der sich nun voll und ganz dem Genuss gefügt hatte und Ron aus trüben Augen ansah. Draco schien kein bisschen seiner Hingabe verloren zu haben und bediente Harry willig, obwohl ihm die Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Harry behielt Rons ernstes Gesicht im Blick während er Dracos Kopf noch stärker an sich zog und sich seine Hüften instinktiv zu bewegen begann. Ron genoss den Anblick eines nackten und stöhnenden Harrys mehr als alles andere was geschah. Harry selbst war an seiner Grenze angelangt und vermochte Draco noch im rechten Moment von sich zu ziehen, so dass er kaum etwas von seiner Magie abbekam. Harry liess erleichtert Dracos Haare los, atmete tief durch und bückte sich dann zu Draco hinunter, der wieder Atmete als wäre er Meilen gerannt und sich anhörte als würde er gerade getötet. „Danke“, flüsterte Harry noch ganz benommen und küsste Draco nett und unschuldig. Wären Dracos Hände nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte er Harry an sich gedrückt. Draco wollte mehr als einen kleinen Kuss. Kaum hatte Harrys Mund aber den seinen verlassen, schrie Draco auf, denn Ron schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass Harry ihn geküsst hatte und er wurde gröber. Das fiel Harry auch auf und so kroch er neben Ron, drehte dessen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und innig. Harry fühlte, wie Rons Bewegungen langsamer wurden. Harry verliess alsbald Rons Lippen und begab sich hinter dessen Rücken, wo er nach Lust und Laune begann Rons Hals, Rücken und Nacken zu lecken, zu beissen und zu liebkosen. Genussvoll renkte Ron seinen Hals und begann wieder heftiger zu stossen. Draco, der sich für kurze Zeit in falscher Sicherheit gewogen hatte schrie erneut auf und hörte auch gar nicht mehr auf zu schreien und zu stöhnen. Er biss sich selbst auf die Lippe, doch als Harry hinter Rons rücken verliebt Rons Namen seufzte, verliess eben dieser Namen auch lauter als gewollt Dracos Mund. Dracos Äusserung schien Ron in irgendein Gefühl versetzt zu haben und so wurde er ungeduldig und stiess immer fester zu, nur an Harry denkend. Dieser Gedanke verschaffte ihm auch bald Erlösung und Magie füllte Draco von innen auf. Diese Sensation gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, es fühlte sich komisch an und so krümmte er sich zusammen und als ihn Ron los liess, rollte er sich auf seiner Seite zusammen wie ein Kleinkind. Er fühlte sich traurig, wütend und verletzt zugleich. Nach einer kurzen Weile rappelte er sich auf, so gut es mit verbundenen Händen eben ging und sah, dass sich Ron und Harry, quasi als Wiedergutmachung inbrünstig küssten. Draco sass auf, rümpfte seine Nase und schrie die beiden an, die sich dann als gleich voneinander entfernten: „Mein Vater wird hiervon hören!“ Draco hatte begonnen zu weinen und schniefte regelrecht. „Und wenn er davon hört, kriegt ihr Probleme!“  
Ron war kurz verunsichert, bevor er aggressiv zu werden schien, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück und begann sich ins Fäustchen zu lachen. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte hämisch, als er fragte: „Was genau wird er denn erfahren?“ Draco fühlte sich so ausgenutzt, doch das war nicht das, was ihn störte. Was ihn wirklich wurmte, war seine Verwirrung. Dieser Übergriff auf ihn, dieses Vergehen, das an ihm begangen wurde, hatte ihm gefallen. Zugeben würde er es aber nie und so schrie er: „Ich erzähle ihm was ihr mir angetan habt!“ Harry lachte nun wahrhaftig, verborg das Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ron verstand nicht ganz und Draco schon gar nicht. Harry wischte sich das Lächeln vom Gesicht und setzte sich kurz vor Draco hin und fragte ich todernst: „Du erzählst ihm also, dass wir dich vergewaltigt hätten?“ Draco schaute Harry an wie ein kleines wütendes Kind „Genau! Ihr seid Kriminelle!“ In seinem Mund fühlten sich diese Worte falsch an. Harry legte eine Hand hinter sich und wies Ron zu ihnen hinüber, die andere schmiegte er sanft an Dracos Wange und liess sie abwärts wandern. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal sich zu wehren, lediglich seinen Wohlgefallen zu äussern unterdrückte er. Mit den folgenden Worten näherte sich Harry immer weiter Dracos Gesicht: „Und erzählst du ihm auch, dass du hart geworden bist wegen Ron und mir?“ Harrys Lippen waren kurz davor Dracos zu berühren und Draco spannte bereits seinen ganzen Körper an. Als beide schon den Atem, die Wärme und die Elektrizität des anderen spüren konnten, schloss Draco seine Augen, doch im letzten Moment wich Harry aus. Draco zuckte nervös zusammen und spürte Harrys warmen Atem nun an seinem Ohr. „Oder erzählst du ihm, dass du in meinem Mund gekommen bist? Dass du es genossen hast? Dass du...“, mit diesen Worten warf Harry Draco auf das Bett und hielt ihn, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, stark auf der Matratze festgenagelt. „Dass du meinen Namen gestöhnt hast?“ Draco war übermannt von der Situation. „Laut und lüstern ‚Harry’ hast du gerufen. Und dann bist du explodiert in mir, in Harry Potter. Das hört dein Vater sicher gerne. Erzählst du ihm, dass du meinen Namen gerufen hast, ja?“ Draco musste wieder mit einem Zustand zwischen Angst, Wut und Erregung kämpfen. Ron hatte die beiden jetzt auch erreicht und drückte Dracos andere Schulter runter. „Oder meinen! Erzählst du ihm auch, dass du ‚Ron!’ gerufen hast? Nicht nur gerufen, geschrien!“ Ron sprach in einer tiefen bedrohlichen Stimme: „Du hast unter mir geschrien, gestöhnt, gekeucht! Gefesselt hast du dich gewunden als ich dich gefickt habe! Du hast dich von einem Weasly ficken lassen, hart und gut! Auch das hört dein Vater sicher gern!“ Draco schaute entsetzt und zitternd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Wären seine Hände frei gewesen hätte er sie sich über den Mund geschlagen, doch stattdessen bebte seine Unterlippe. Er wusste genau, dass ein Tropfen Veritas-Serum oder ein einfacher Leglimens Zauberspruch all das hervorbringen könnte. Sein Vater hasste die beiden, die ihn nun festhielten. Er dürfte nie davon erfahren. Nie.  
Harry setzte noch einen drauf und beugte sich nun dicht über Draco, starrte ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Und das Beste kommt erst noch: Du hast an mir gesaugt als gäbe es kein Morgen. Hat es geschmeckt? Und es hat sich gut angefühlt. Am liebsten würd-„ Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Draco hatte seine Lippen aus Harrys gepresst. Mit den gefesselten Händen hielt sich Draco an Harrys Gesicht fest und küsste Harry geradezu flehentlich. Während Draco seine Augen zusammenkniff, als würde alles von diesem Moment abhängen, standen Harrys Augen aus Überraschung sperrangelweit offen. Bald aber fand Harry Gefallen, fügte sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Harry drückte vorsichtig Dracos erhobenen Kopf in die weiche Matratze und Draco wurde mutiger. Er versuchte seine Zunge einzusetzen und Harry machte mit. Draco konnte kaum mehr atmen, doch wollte er auf keinen Fall den Kuss unterbrechen. Verblüfft musste Draco feststellen, dass es sich heute um seinen ersten Kuss gehandelt hatte. Und wen küsste er? Wer küsste ihn? Harry Potter.  
Abrupt wurde der Kuss unterbrochen, als Ron Harry von Draco zerrte. Die beiden Unterbrochenen atmeten schwer und es zog sich ein Faden zwischen ihren beiden Lippen, der zerriss als sich zu viel Distanz zwischen die beiden legte. Sie sandten Ron verwirrte Blicke, die aber schnell zu überraschten Blicken wurden, als er, der die ganze Zeit durch wütend war, nun an Harrys Stelle Draco küsste. Harry sass perplex da und beobachtete, wie Ron Draco küsste. Ein befremdliches Bild. Weder Harry, noch Draco wussten diese Tat zu deuten. Ron drückte Draco zu Boden und sein Kuss war nicht so gefühlsvoll wie Harry es gewesen war, er war viel aggressiver und fordernder. Draco hielt sich zurück, doch Ron liess nicht ab. Je länger sich Draco unter Ron wehrte, nicht aus Verteidigung, nur weil er mitspielte, umso ungeduldiger wurde Harry. Draco begann Laute von sich zu geben, schwache, unterwürfige Laute. Als sich Ron wieder aufrichtete und seine Lippen von Draco riss, atmete er laut auf. Draco blieb nach Luft ringend liegen während Ron Harry bei den Schultern packte. Wortlos schauten sie sich für eine kurze Ewigkeit an. Beobachtet von Draco, der wieder atmen konnte und sich aufrappelte, küsste Ron Harry kurz und liebevoll und lächelte ihn dann an, um ihn danach noch inniger zu küssen. Draco, der ganz schön zerzaust, ja geradezu zerfetzt aussah, unterbrach die beiden nur ungern, doch sie bemerkten seine Regung ohnehin. Draco kniete vor ihnen und streckte ihnen seine noch immer gefesselten Hände entgegen „Würdet ihr bitte?“ Harry schaute Ron fragend an. Als sich dieser aber nicht regte, fügte Draco an „Ich werde nicht rennen und nicht kämpfen. Versprochen. Ich weiss ja nicht einmal, wo mein Zauberstab ist.“ Dracos blick war so aufrichtig, wie ihn weder Ron noch Harry jemals gesehen hatten und so fischte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab und löste die dicken Seile um Dracos Hände auf.. Als sich diese in Luft auflösten, kamen rote Stellen an seinen Handgelenken zum Vorschein. Draco blinzelte die beiden dankend, müde und vor allem schwach an. Harry fasste sogleich vorsichtig Dracos Hände und schaute ihn besorgt an. Dieser schüttelte aber nur geringfügig lächelnd den Kopf und liess sich dann langsam auf das weiche Bett fallen. Seine Augen fielen ihm beinahe schon zu, so stark hatten die beiden ihn ausgepowert. „Darf ich hier schlafen?“, fragte Draco wie ein müdes Kind, das die Weichheit der Matratze und der Decken und Kissen genoss. Harry lächelte Draco an, doch Ron intervenierte: „Der Hogwartsexpress ist weg, und mit ihm alle anderen, aber in unseren Gemächern sein müssen wir trotzdem.“ Draco nahm seine Kraft zusammen und rappelte sich zitternd auf: „Lasst mich bei euch bleiben“ Wieder tauschten die beiden Blicke aus, bis Ron dem Slytherin seine Kleider und den Tarnumhang zuwarf: „Na los, ich trag dich“ Harry schaute Ron überrascht an. Auch Harry stand auf, drückte Ron einen Kuss auf die Backe und innert keiner Zeit waren alle drei angezogen.  
Ron hatte Draco Huckepack genommen und Harry die beiden mit dem Umhang bedeckt. Vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging Harry voraus, flüsterte „Hasenfuss“, was das aktuelle Passwort war und hielt den beiden unauffällig die Türe auf. Die drei gingen ruhig die Treppen zu den Gemächern hoch. Dort angekommen, legte Ron Draco so weich es ihm seine müden Arme erlaubten auf sein eigenes Bett. Daraufhin wandte er sich zu Harry und sagte: „Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir Malfoy hier her gebracht haben...“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu Draco gewandt: „Fühl dich ganz wie daheim, Draco!“ Nach diesen Worten deckte er Draco zu und huschte selbst unter die Decke. Draco war zur Seite gerollt um Harry Platz zu machen und wurde jetzt von diesem in den Arm genommen. Wohlig schmiegte sich Draco an Harry und war schon beinahe eingeschlafen als er fühlte, wie sich ein Dritter in das Bett schlich und seine Arme um Harry legte.  
Die drei schliefen etwas gedrängt aber so tief und warm wie noch nie.


End file.
